


Maria Clara

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Acordei e ouvi ao longe um zunido inquietante. Depois percebi a claridade do local. Só então me dei conta do meu corpo. Abri os olhos."





	Maria Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Este conto foi escrito para o [Especial LGBTemas - Sinistro](https://www.wattpad.com/story/169334358-especial-1-sinistro-contos-lgbt) do Wattpad.

Acordei e ouvi ao longe um zunido inquietante. Depois percebi a claridade do local. Só então me dei conta do meu corpo. Abri os olhos.

Era um quarto de hospital. Eu o dividia com mais duas pessoas e uma médica ou enfermeira conversava com o homem na cama perto da janela. Havia outro homem, bem mais velho, na cama do meio, com a perna direita engessada. Olhei pra minha própria perna direita. Engessada. Nas costas de minha mão esquerda, um catéter me alimentava com uma substância incolor de uma bolsinha transparente pendurada naqueles suportes de metal. No indicador da mão direita, um pregador ligado a um aparelho que monitorava meus sinais vitais. A médica ou enfermeira veio até mim.

— Bom dia. Como se sente? — perguntou enquanto olhava a prancheta nos pés de minha cama. Eu tentei falar, mas a voz não saiu. Tentei engolir o pouco de saliva que tinha na boca enquanto ela anotava algo na prancheta, observando o aparelho ligado ao meu dedo dormente.

— Água.

— Vou pegar pra você, Paulo, e vou chamar a sua esposa, ela ficou o tempo todo com você, mas tá almoçando agora. — Sorriu pra mim, deixou a prancheta no pé da cama e saiu do quarto antes que eu pudesse corrigir meu nome.

Notei que no corredor várias pessoas andavam e conversavam, mas tudo me parecia uma massa de vozes indistintas. Sofia apareceu com um copinho de gelatina vermelha revirada. Parecia cansada e aliviada. Sorria e me beijou nos lábios de leve.

— Como você tá? Quer água? Faz tempo que você acordou? Ai, desculpa. Eu estou falando demais. Descanse.

Ela se atrapalhou um pouco com o copinho de gelatina, a água que estava em algum lugar que eu não consegui ver e uma cadeira que ela desistiu de sentar. Decidiu deixar a gelatina na beirada da cama, pegou a água e me deu na boca sem esperar que eu levantasse o braço direito pra pegar o copo e só depois de jogar os copos plásticos da água e da gelatina no lixo que se sentou.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

Ela suspirou. — Você sofreu um acidente. Mas tá tudo bem agora. A médica disse que você não vai ficar com sequelas e a sua perna vai ficar boa em dois meses no máximo. — Ela se levantou novamente pra poder beijar minha testa e brincar com meus cabelos.

— Eu não lembro o que aconteceu.

— Tudo bem, a médica falou que isso é normal, não se force a lembrar, o importante é que você acordou e está bem.

Eu ia ficar mais um tempo no hospital. Sofia não me contou sobre o acidente, mas eu não queria que ela ficasse triste ao lembrar dos momentos que deve ter passado. Dava pra ver em seu rosto que ela tinha passado cada noite comigo, dormindo mal naquela cadeira, que na verdade era uma poltrona. Ela tinha tirado uma licença do trabalho, mas, logo que eu tivesse alta, ela deveria voltar, então estávamos pensando em chamar minha mãe pra cuidar de mim até eu conseguir autonomia suficiente. Ao menos eu a tinha convencido de  que não era mais necessário ela passar as noites no hospital, que, tirando a amnésia do acidente e a perna engessada, tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

A médica, Dra. Elaine, continuava me chamando de Paulo e quando eu a corrigia, ela apenas sorria e ia embora. Eu só informei isso pra Sofia no terceiro dia, quando ela chegou de manhã, me contou como nossos familiares e amigos estavam e eu me lembrei.

— A doutora Elaine me chama de Paulo.

Sofia me olhou com uma careta de estranhamento. — Isso te incomoda?

— Claro! Não te incomoda que te confundam? E ela pode me confundir quando for me dar alta.

— Acho que não entendi, Mor.

— Vê se meu nome tá certo na ficha. Eles podem ter confundido os nomes, ou, ou até podem tá me dando remédio de outro paciente.

Sofia me olhou séria. Se levantou, foi até a ficha e disse que estava tudo certo.

— Tá escrito meu nome inteiro? Com o Clara? Você sabe que na pressa eles podem ter abreviado. Devem ter umas 50 Marias C internadas aqui.

Sofia me olhava séria, ponderando minhas palavras.

— Eu vou pegar mais água. Mas não se preocupe, tá tudo certo. — E saiu.

Olhei pro homem da cama perto da janela e perguntei:

— A doutora Elaine também te chama de Paulo?

Ele riu, depois tossiu e gemeu. Quando voltou ao normal, disse: — Não me faça rir, tenho costelas quebradas.

Sofia chegou depois com um copo descartável com água, dizendo que deveria ter comprado uma garrafa. Deixei passar e quando a enfermeira veio fazer sua visita diária, trouxe a Dra. Elaine.

— Tá tudo certo com você? — Dessa vez ela não tinha me chamado de Paulo.

— Sim.

— Você pode checar seus dados, só pra gente ter certeza que tá tudo bem. Ok?

Olhei pra Sofia e ela parecia alarmada, mas talvez fosse só seu rosto cansado e preocupado. Afirmei com a cabeça e a Dra. perguntou meu nome e idade.

— Maria Clara de Oliveira, 28 anos.

Perguntou meu estado civil e cidade natal.

— Casada e nascida em Santo André, moramos atualmente aqui em São Paulo, na Vila Sônia.

No que eu trabalhava.

— Eu sou professora no Ensino Médio.

E perguntou se eu me lembrava do dia do acidente.

— Eu tenho uma vaga lembrança, eu estava andando de  _ bike _ , ia pro metrô talvez, mas não tenho certeza. Só isso. Sofia usa o carro porque ela trabalha na Secretaria de Educação do estado. Então era uma quinta ou sexta, dias que nossos horários não batem.

— Você se lembra dos seus horários de aula?

Pensei um pouco, olhei pra Sofia e acho que ela ia dizer que tudo bem eu não lembrar, mas eu lembrava. Falei os horários e Sofia confirmou pra Dra. Elaine.

A médica saiu com a enfermeira, que ficou checando o aparelho ligado ao meu indicador dormente durante a conversa, e Sofia. Conversaram baixinho, e quando Sofia voltou, me contou que estava tudo certo, mas que eu tinha que fazer uns exames antes da alta pra ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Nessa noite Sofia não foi pra casa. Esperei que ela dormisse e consegui me esgueirar até o pé da cama pra ver minha ficha. “Paulo Henrique de Oliveira, 28 anos, pardo, sexo masculino”. Foi o suficiente. Não dormi naquela noite. Erros acontecem, mas acobertar algo tão crasso como errarem meu gênero, aquilo era tão vergonhoso que eu até podia entender porque a médica estava acobertando isso de mim. A situação era vergonhosa. Mas Sofia… Estávamos casadas há 4 anos. Ela era a pessoa mais compreensiva e ética que eu tinha conhecido em toda minha vida. Ela só mentiria pra mim se fosse pra me poupar sofrimento e, dado meu atual estado e suas contínuas tentativas de me fazer acreditar que estava tudo bem, era porque, talvez, não estivesse tudo bem. O mais provável era que ela estivesse me poupando do estresse com o desconcertante erro burocrático do hospital.

Amanheceu e tentei parecer normal. Sofia também. Fiz o exames de laboratório de manhã e o neurológico à tarde. Ninguém me chamou por nome nenhum. Na visita diária da enfermeira, outra doutora veio falar comigo, uma psicóloga. Se apresentou como Dra. Sandra e trouxe um espelho de banheiro.

— O que você vê?

Olhei meio desconcertada pra Sofia. Ela estava séria. Me olhei no espelho e disse: — Eu.

A Dra. pediu pacientemente pra eu descrever meu rosto.

— Bom… Eu vejo um par de olhos castanho-escuros, algumas marcas de espinhas antigas. Sobrancelhas grossas, arranhões do acidente cicatrizando bem, eu diria. Cabelos castanho-escuros. — Não sabia bem onde ela queria chegar. Busquei amparo no rosto de Sofia, ela me sorriu sem querer realmente.

— Você pode me dizer algumas qualidades suas? — disse a Dra.

— Físicas?

— As que você preferir.

Pensei um pouco, olhando pra minhas mãos. — Eu sou uma pessoa determinada, aprendo rápido, gosto de transmitir conhecimento…

— Você gosta do seu corpo? Você se acha bonito?

— Bonita. — corrigi por reflexo. — Beleza é superestimado.

Ela pegou um documento de RG e me mostrou. Era de Paulo Henrique de Oliveira, nascido no mesmo dia que eu, com o nomes dos pais iguais aos meus e eu só não poderia dizer que o número era igual porque eu nunca tinha decorado ele. No entanto a foto era de um homem pardo genérico, não tinha exatamente semelhança comigo. — O que está acontecendo? — Sofia estava claramente perturbada com aquilo, mas não me disse nada. — Não sou eu. Sou Maria Clara, sempre fui. Esse documento não é meu. Houve um erro.

A Dra. Sandra me olhou por um tempo e disse num sorriso que era só. Sofia se levantou e foi atrás da psicóloga, mas voltou desanimada, provavelmente não conseguiu o que queria. Comecei a desconfiar que o erro não era do hospital. Quis perguntar se Sofia seria absolutamente sincera. Mas ela parecia muito cansada com tudo aquilo. Conversamos pouco, sobre coisas triviais. Ela foi pra casa pegar roupas e voltou pra passar a noite. Eu consegui dormir, mesmo com a sensação incômoda rondando meus sonhos.

Nos dias que se seguiram, tentei usar o máximo de linguagem neutra pra que Sofia não se alarmasse e pra que eu pudesse sondar a situação. Eu poderia ter um problema neurológico que me fizesse ver e sentir que eu era quem eu não era de verdade. Quando os exames chegaram, estava tudo “certo”. Normal. Saudável. Sofia não queria acreditar. Só podia ser psicológico, algo que a psicóloga não sabia, ou não queria falar.

Me partia o coração ver Sofia se esforçando pra agir normalmente, quando na verdade estava sofrendo. Antes que algumas das doutoras aparecessem pra falar comigo, conversei com ela.

— Mor, por que estamos no hospital?

— Estamos esperando seus exames. — Ela lia um livro, desinteressada.

— Não, quero dizer, por que eu tô nesta cama com a perna engessada? 

Sofia me olhou, estranhando. Fechou o livro e disse: — Vou buscar água.

— Sofia, eu preciso saber o que tá acontecendo! Por que ninguém me conta o que aconteceu no dia do acidente?! E eu sou mesmo Paulo? Eu tenho uma sequela cognitiva? Eu tenho... dupla personalidade? 

Ela se levantou e eu vi um brilho em seus olhos, ia chorar. Ela saiu mesmo assim, dizendo que ia pegar água.

Sofia voltou com a psicóloga, que me fez algumas perguntas, se eu me lembrava do dia do acidente e dos dias anteriores a ele. Respondi que não, que lembrava muito vagamente de estar com a  _ bike _ , mas que podia ter sido semanas antes.

— Mas você sabe quem você é?

Demorei um pouco para responder. — Estou um pouco confuso, só isso.

— Pode me dizer seu nome e idade?

Pensei por um momento. — Paulo Henrique de Oliveira, tenho 28 anos. — Vi pelo canto dos olhos que Sofia tinha reagido a isso, mas mantive o olhar na doutora.

— Seu estado civil e cidade natal?

— Sou casado e nascido em Santo André, eu e minha esposa atualmente moramos aqui em São Paulo, na Vila Sônia.

Ela pareceu satisfeita. Olhei pra Sofia, que estava tentando sorrir.

Fomos pra casa no dia seguinte. Sofia me deixou andar com as muletas, pra me acostumar enquanto ela decidia o que pedir no  _ delivery _ , já que a geladeira estava vazia. Eu disse que ia tomar uma banho, mas tirei a camiseta e abaixei minha calça em frente ao espelho do guarda-roupa. Eu tinha seios em forma de gotas, mamilos amarronzados e grossos, um quadril sutilmente largo e pelos escuros cobrindo uma vulva. Toquei meu corpo. Eu não estava confusa. Ele era real. Não fazia o menor sentido aquela identidade masculina. Em todas as minhas memórias eu era Maria Clara. Minha avó me chamava de Clarinha. Não era possível que uma vida inteira tenha sido inventada pelo meu inconsciente por causa de um dano cerebral que nem aparecia nos exames.

Sofia entrou no quarto com o celular na mão perguntando o que eu queria comer. Quando me viu nua diante do espelho ficou séria. Parecia que ela estava olhando para uma pessoa desconhecida, mesmo que eu fosse a mesma em tudo. Eu não tinha uma percepção do masculino nas minhas memórias, eu via o meu corpo feminino, eu tocava nele e o sentia feminino, não havia dúvidas pra mim. Mas todas as outras pessoas, de repente, começaram a me ver como Paulo.

Vesti minha calça e me virei pra Sofia calmamente.

— Sofia, o que você vê? — Fui andando devagar até ela. Sofia balançou a cabeça se recusando a dizer. Peguei suas mãos e coloquei nos meus seios. — Você sente?

Seu lábio tremeu e ela segurou o choro que estava por vir. — Você só está confuso. 

— Não estou! Você… você está mentindo pra mim!

— Eu não te conheço mais. — disse num fio de voz. Larguei suas mãos.

— Eu sou Maria Clara, a mulher por quem você se apaixonou! Você casou comigo! Transamos inúmeras vezes! Eu tenho todas essas memórias! Como você pode dizer que eu tô confusa?!

Tentei pegar seu celular, tinha inúmeras fotos nossas, mas Sofia me empurrou, fez um grunhido e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Tentei abrir, mas ela tinha pego a chave sem eu perceber e me trancado no quarto.

— Como você pode tocar no meu corpo e dizer que não me conhece?! Sofia! — Bati na porta, sentindo o desespero subir pelo estômago.

Ela não respondeu. Peguei uma das muletas e tentei quebrar a fechadura. Antes de conseguir, vi que era burrice, a porta não ia abrir sem a maçaneta. Olhei em volta. Eu estava sem o meu celular e gritar só ia assustar os moradores, eles até podia achar que eu estava louca e dar razão pras mentiras de Sofia. Ou eles tinham sido informados pra que eu achasse que estava louca! 

Decidi pela janela. Morávamos no primeiro andar, eu poderia pular até o jardim. Mas seria mais difícil com a perna engessada. De todo modo, eu podia descer por lençóis. Peguei a camiseta do chão e me vesti. Peguei também dois lençóis no guarda-roupa, amarrei um no outro e procurei um lugar forte o suficiente pra aguentar meu peso. O pé da cama não era pesado o suficiente. Vi a muleta e talvez ela pudesse me aguentar se eu a colocasse na horizontal contra a janela. Enquanto amarrava o lençol na muleta, ouvi Sofia conversando com alguém pelo celular. Me apressei, sentei na janela, ajeitei a muleta e, insegura, desci pelo pano. Eu estava fraca e dei uma escorregada. Gritei por reflexo e isso deve ter alarmado Sofia, então contei até três e pulei direto no chão, caindo com a perna boa. Dei a volta até a portaria, mancando um pouco, e quando ia pedir pro porteiro abrir o portão pra mim, ele disse “Boa noite, senhor Paulo” e se estava tudo bem. Eu passei por ele dizendo um mecânico “sim” e desci até o estacionamento. Eu não estava com as chaves do carro, mas minha  _ bike _ estava lá. Saí pela rampa e quando o portão estava fechando, ouvi Sofia chamar pelo nome que ela queria que eu acreditasse que era o meu. Subi na  _ bike _ e pedalei sem saber pra onde ia, já que estava anoitecendo. Estava tentando pensar, decidindo se eu ir pro metrô quando um farol alto me fez olhar pra trás. Só tive tempo de perceber que era um carro antes de ele me atingir.

Acordei e ouvi ao longe um zunido inquietante. Depois percebi a claridade do local. Só então me dei conta do meu corpo. Abri os olhos.

 


End file.
